Sneak Peeks!
by Bplum27
Summary: Sneak peeks for upcoming stories for Attack On Titan!
1. I Met You In A Dream

**Welcome Back!**

**So!**

**This'll be a little series for you guys to get a sneak peek at my upcoming stories still in development!**

**Spoilers fot the No Regrets series! ( Isabel and Farlan's deaths )**

**So... Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I ****met you in a dream.**

Today is the anniversary of Farlan and Isabel's deaths. Although it has been six years, Levi still remembers them, not by choice.

You see, whenever Levi does sleep, which is rare because of his insomnia, he has certain, dreams, so to say.

His dreams vary from nightmares, to predictions of the future. I know, strange isn't it? But, the dreams aren't vivid, per say, they only show people he has met, will meet, or how they will die. Levi had a dream a few days prior to their first exposition outside the walls, where he was there to witness his only friends dying.

He saw Farlan struggling against the red eyed titan and Isabel get her head ripped off, blood and organs staining the world around them a deep crimson.

The dreams aren't always correct though, because Levi got to the site when they were already dead, Isabel's head rolling in frone of him, eyes once filled with so many emotioms, now void of any. And Farlan being thrown like a ragdoll, intestines and blood flying through the sky, and his bottom half being eaten like ramen, while Levi sat on the grass, in too much shock to do really anything, the world around him slowed drastically.

But that was six years ago, they're gone, and not in a plesent way, and not as a hero to humanity.

FIN

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And done!**

**Sorry for the spoiler! But damn was it fun to write!**

**I might need to make this rated M for the future, cuz its gory as hell!****This was made as of 2/13/19 and the actual story may come out next week, or some time on friday!**

**FYI this is only the sneak peek for the FIRST CHAPTER!**

**And yes, it is an ERERI/RIREN fanfiction!**

**ANYWAYS!**

**This has been writted down as of now, and I'm still not even half way done with the first chapter, cuz I started writing it today. xD**

**So... Until next time!**

**CAIO!~**


	2. Shinseki no Kyojin

**Welcome Back!**

**So! I have a story summary I want you guys to read and tell me if I should make it into a story or not!**

**On a personal note... I sent my crush something kind of embarrasing...**

**No it was not nudes!**

**It was a poem type picture... And it was like a game, and the first one to fall in love loses... He left :(**

**But I guess I lost the game...**

**ANYWAYS!**

**This story would be like a terrorist like story, with stuff I know NOTHING about, and murder, and other stuff...****It may escelate to a lemon, with fluff included, but will focus mainly on the gore and stuff.**

**So! I may include some sentences that I thought I might use in the future, IF YOU GUYS WANT IT!**

**ANYWAYS!**

**Onto the summary!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Titans, a rogue terrorist group, managed to capture a member of a rivaling group, The Survey Corps, and gather classified information from the captured individual. After a month of torture and grief, the rivaling group demands their member back. I guess you could say theres been, an Attack on Titan.

**xXxXxXx**

"You want answers. I want freedom. I guess neither of us are getting what we want." Eren sneered, glaring at the man who was interrigating him. His clean suit, his combed back hair, his steel gaze. It all pissed him off.

The man clicked his tounge in disappruval. "Tut, tut. You see here, boy, in this kind of job, you ALWAYS get what you want. Exept in this situation, we get what we want, and you get the blade to the heart." He chuckled darkly, dragging the blade over Erens adam apple, the boy gulped.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And done!**

**If you think this is an Eren x Levi fic, THEN YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY CORRECT!**

**Damn this was fun!**

**So! If you want to see this fic in its full glory, tell me in the reviews! It may take a while, but I will start this once IMYIAD has been completed!**

**ANYWAYS!**

**Until next time!**

**CAIO!~**


	3. Shingeki no Kyojin

**Welcome Back!**

**So! I have a story summary I want you guys to read and tell me if I should make it into a story or not!**

**On a personal note... I sent my crush something kind of embarrasing...**

**No it was not nudes!**

**It was a poem type picture... And it was like a game, and the first one to fall in love loses... He left :(**

**But I guess I lost the game...**

**ANYWAYS!**

**This story would be like a terrorist like story, with stuff I know NOTHING about, and murder, and other stuff...****It may escelate to a lemon, with fluff included, but will focus mainly on the gore and stuff.**

**So! I may include some sentences that I thought I might use in the future, IF YOU GUYS WANT IT!**

**ANYWAYS!**

**Onto the summary!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Titans, a rogue terrorist group, managed to capture a member of a rivaling group, The Survey Corps, and gather classified information from the captured individual. After a month of torture and grief, the rivaling group demands their member back. I guess you could say theres been, an Attack on Titan.

**xXxXxXx**

"You want answers. I want freedom. I guess neither of us are getting what we want." Eren sneered, glaring at the man who was interrigating him. His clean suit, his combed back hair, his steel gaze. It all pissed him off.

The man clicked his tounge in disappruval. "Tut, tut. You see here, boy, in this kind of job, you ALWAYS get what you want. Exept in this situation, we get what we want, and you get the blade to the heart." He chuckled darkly, dragging the blade over Erens adam apple, the boy gulped.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And done!**

**If you think this is an Eren x Levi fic, THEN YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY CORRECT!**

**Damn this was fun!**

**So! If you want to see this fic in its full glory, tell me in the reviews! It may take a while, but I will start this once IMYIAD has been completed!**

**ANYWAYS!**

**Until next time!**

**CAIO!~**


End file.
